


a little extra love

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gifts, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, M/M, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 100-500, spoiling each other, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 1: Valentine’s Day.But it wasn’t just because of the humans that he loved Valentine’s Day. It was also a valid excuse to pamper Crowley, showering him with all that extra love he deserved.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Week 2020





	a little extra love

In theory, this was just another day, indistinguishable from any other. But, that was not how humans worked. They had taken perfectly normal days and assigned some of them special treatments, or, special traditions.

There were a lot of them, Christmas, Easter, Halloween, New Years. Just regular days given new meanings, occasions to celebrate.

That was one of the things Aziraphale absolutely loved about humanity, their creativity in general, and them inventing all of these days.

And today happened to be his favorite of all those days, Valentine’s Day. An entire day dedicated entirely to love, as an angel, there was no thing that brought him more joy than love and people caring about each other.

But it wasn’t just because of the humans that he loved Valentine’s Day. It was also a valid excuse to pamper Crowley, showering him with all that extra love he deserved.

Aziraphale couldn’t be happier.

He was on his way home after shopping, carrying a bag filled with several boxes of chocolates, jelly hearts, a teddy bear, and a Valentine’s Day card. In his other hand, he was carrying a bouquet of flowers, and he had a heart shaped helium balloon tied to his wrist, making it follow him as he walked.

He miracled open the door to the cottage and walked in, and immediately found Crowley sitting by the kitchen table. There was a three course meal placed on it, as well as a wine bottle, all gourmet, with a single burning candle in the middle of it, red wax on its way to stain the table. And the radio was on, playing classical music from the romantic era.

At seeing each other, both fully prepared to spoil the other, they burst out laughing.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my dear.” Aziraphale said, trying to hand all of his presents over to Crowley, before giving him a kiss on his lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, angel.”


End file.
